YinYang
by DiamondShadows1
Summary: Evelyn the Huntress has fled to London. Her path crosses with that of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian. What will happen when Ciel tries to house two supernatural beings in his manor, and how will they stop the impending war between England and Greece?OC
1. Chapter 1:A Letter

Hey guys! I am new to fanfiction, this is my first fanfic, please review and enjoy!

Basically this also has Greek themes in it, but it's not really a crossover with anything; my OC is Greek and the Greek deities are real.

Please review! Thanks

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive gazed idly out at the pristine garden, his eyes wandering over the immaculately trimmed bushes and neat rows of flowers.

This must be Sebastian's doing, he thought idly. It was not an insult to Finny, but rather a fact; there was no possible way Finny could clean the garden without making a noticeable mess elsewhere.

" Sebastian. Is there anything worth looking at ?" He asked, not bothering to turn away from the window.

" Yes, there is, young master, " Came the smooth reply.

A pause. Ciel turned away from the window to face his loyal butler full-on.

Ciel Phantomhive. Most knew the name, but not the face. He was the creator of the famous Funtom Toys Company, yet strangely no one entertained the possiblity that he could be a child; however, he certainly did not act like one. Few knew his past and even those who did were astonished by the demanding, intelligent personality he had. It served him well for his more discreet job serving as the Queen's Guard Dog, and anyone who met him could not forget him- the sharp, brilliant blue eyes- or eye, seeing as one was concealed by an eyepatch- and darker shade of hair could not easily fade in one's mind.

" What is it, Sebastian? It better be worth my time. I don't need another letter asking for my help in some-"

" No, this one is a letter from Her Majesty The Queen, " Sebastian said, taking out from the pile a cream-covered envelope with the royal seal placed upon the center. " Would you like to see it?"

" Of course I would, " Ciel snapped irritably at Sebastian's slightly mocking tone. He reached out for the envelope curiously, tore away the seal, and unfolded the letter inside. His eyes- or eye- scanned the document quickly, a frown becoming more pronounced by the second.

A minute passed. Then two. Then three. Finally Ciel lowered the letter, heaved a sigh, and passed it to Sebastian to read.

There was another moment of silence as the butler perused the paper quickly. A small smile formed on his lips as he put down the paper and said, " Looks like we will have some exploring to do, young master."

" Yes, quite. " Ciel reached for the letter and inspected it again. " Seems like this crime was too much for Her Majesty to handle.

" Although it certainly is quite odd, " Sebastian remarked." Random killings around the city, the victims all being former suspects of previous murders that couldn't be proven by law. "

" And Her Majesty wants us to cooperate with Scotland Yard." Ciel added, sounding scornful.

" Do you think Inspector Kent requested this?" Sebastian asked.

" I don't see how it could be anyone else." Ciel replied blandly. " she's never asked this of us before. But ever since that last case when we left Scotland Yard and their incompetent dectectives in the dust they've been fuming silently. Now we'll have to go at a turtle's pace just so they can keep up with us."

" Yes, that is rather unfortunate." Sebastian nodded. " And the Queen wants this case solved quickly. The more time we give the murderer, the more he or she will kill." He glanced at Ciel. " When do you plan to visit the scene or murder, young master?"

"Now. No use in delaying the inevitable." Ciel rose. " First,-"

" AGHHHHHHHHH!" A scream pierced the air, followed by a tremendous crashing noise and a muted BOOM. Both Ciel and Sebastian turned toward the closed door.

Sebastian sighed. " I suppose Bard decided to instigate another experiment in the kitchen and scared poor Finny or Mey-Rin off."

" Go fix this at once. " Ciel demanded quickly. " There's no time to waste."

Sebastian smiled and bowed. " Yes, my lord." Before dashing out of the room at lightning speed, leaving a scowling Ciel in his wake.

" Honestly, why did he choose those servants, anyway?" He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2- A Lesson in Arrogance

Progressing really slowly, sorry about that!

please review!

* * *

" Sebastian!"

His voice rang out clear and sharp, cutting through the silence. The horses nickered and stamped their hooves uneasily, causing the carriage wheels to move and creak.

The butler appeared quickly, closing the giant mansion doors behind him and bowed. " My apologies, young master. Restraining Bard and hiding all the weaponry took longer than it should have."

" It doesn't matter, " Ciel muttered, knowing full well that Sebastian's task was no small feat and that the three minutes he allowed was hardly enough time. " Come on. "

He climbed into the carriage, followed by Sebastian. The footman spurred the horses on, setting them at a steady trot that lurched the carriage forward.

Distantly, they heard a shrill whine.

" I hope the servants restrains Pluto," Ciel murmured. " If he gets out-"

"It has already been arranged." Sebastian replied smoothly. " Finni is going to take care of him."

" He's a demon hound, Sebastian. It would take more than just Finni."

" I'm quite sure they'll be able to handle it." Sebastian replied cheerfully. " They're smart, they'll know when to restrain him."

" Hopefully they'll know, " Ciel muttered. " That to restrain doesn't mean to play with him." Avoiding Sebastian's eyes, he asked, " Did you read the details of the murder in the letter?"

" Yes," Sebastian said, his expression one of deep thought. " Apparently there was something Scotland Yard had to tell us in person."

"We'll find out when we get there." Ciel said, turning to face the window, indicating that he was disinclined to continue further conversation.

This case better be a quick one, he though irritably. If I have any more of these blasted mysteries this month I'll go insane.

Sebastian glanced once at his master before turning to the opposite window, smirking.

Master Ciel Phantomhive is impatient, he thought, amused. It would seem that he is eager to pursue his ultimate goal.

And in truth, so did he. He was starving, had been starving for almost a century, and Ciel's soul was the only one he would allow to sate his desire for food.

He loved the process of picking his prey. It helf an elegance of some sorts, choosing the souls that were most delectable. Randomly devouring humans whenever he chose had long lost its appeal. If-

A spark of electricity ran up his spine. He stiffened like an animal that sensed danger.

The danger was the presence of something...inhuman.

Or partly inhuman, at least. The feeling was unlike any other he experienced. She-it was a she, Sebastian knew- was not a demon. Nor was she a an angel. The last time he had ever come into contact with one...

His eyes widened. No. It couldn't be.

two thousand years. Two thousand years since this unique aura touched him. Why was she suddenly in London now? And how...

" Sebastian? "

Snapping out of his reverie, he turned sharply to the dark haired boy sitting across from him, a look of slight alarm on his features.

" Sebastian, what is wrong?" He asked, frowning.

It was not a command. Good, Sebastian thought with relief. He did not want to worry Ciel further than necessary. If this had any ties with the case, he would solve it immediately.

He smiled. " Nothing, young master. I suppose I'm just eager to end this problem." He gestured to the window, which showed the bustling streets of downtown London coming into view. " Let's go to the scene of murder, shall we?"

Inspector Kent straightened up from his crouching position and grunted with more than a hint of dissatisfaction when the young whelp and his mysterious butler came into view. The two had been on rocky ground ever since they met and today Inspector Kent did not a particular need to change that relationship.

" I suppose you have another letter from the Queen condoning your prescence at the crime scene?" He asked bluntly, irritably.

" Yes, you are quite right," The young Phantomhive stated, with a hint of arrogance that riled the Inspector more than anything. " Would you like to see the proof, as you always demand?"

"No." The inspector sighed. He was not in the mood for his mind games today. He needed the murders to be solved quickly, without any more curiosity by the public or publicity by reporters. "There is no need. Now here is the crime scene...

He gestured to the taped off corner of a street called Baker St. Sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood was a coacked body, limbs sprawled out at awkward angles.

Ciel bent down and inspected the man carefully. He examined the head, the torso and the position of his arms.

" Shot in the back of the head," He muttered. "most likely with an arrow." He glanced up at the inspector sharply. " Where is the weapon? "

The inspector cleared his throat uncomfortably. There was a crowd building up. " You might want to finish your examination before you see that. I took it back to the police facility and-"

"What?!" Ciel exclaimed. He scowled. " You know the location of the weapon is vital to determining-"

"YES." Inspector Kent sighed. He glanced around, his uneasiness becoming more apparent by the second, and lowered his voice. " May I remind you that the authority of investigation was originally ours before you intervened and that right is still with us. You underestimate Scotland Yard's intelligence, Ciel Phantomhive. We have been in this business longer than you have-"

" And yet our expertise outshines yours. If it wasn't for your protest to the Queen-"

" Your presumptuousness does you wonders, " The inspector stated coldly. Ciel ignored him and plunged on.

"- If it wasn't for your protest to the Queen in order to preserve your own reputation I would've succeeded you as head long ago! The only reason why you are still here is because people would doubt the competence of Scotland Yard if a child were to step in your place."

For some reason, Inspector Kent grew extremely agitated with his words, not necessarily offended but definitely disturbed. This piqued Ciel's curiosity more than anything and he decided that it would be best if they went to the facility to see what was the source of the Inspector's nervousness.

" Sebastian, let's go, " he said, turning quickly, his blue coat nearly whipping the inspector in the process.

Sebastian smiled. " Yes, my Lord, he said as they proceeded down the streets of London.

Fred Abberline, one of the newest members, gestured toward the starkly lit room to the left. " This is it, Sir," he said, addressing Sebastian by mistake. Ciel replied, slight amusement evident in his voice:

" Thank you."

He strode off into the room, with Sebastian following, a slight smirk on the latter's face.

Fred Abberline blinked, completely flabbergasted. Was it just him or did that child carry an air of authority that ruled over even his own boss?

" So, is this the arrowhead?" Ciel asked, studying to the thin, curved, point on the center of the forensics analysis table.

" Yes," Kent replied shortly.

" It doesn't seem of a London make," Ciel pointed towards the blood-stained arrow. " And what is it made of? Why is it white?"

The Inspector fidgeted with his gloves. " Yes, well,er, it definitely not made from here, we have confirmed that," he started, stopped, cleared his throat, and started again: " Ahem. Well, as for the er, material-it's, erm, made of bone." He finished, looking rather anxiously at Ciel.

Ciel asked incredulously, " Bone?! Made into this fine weapon? Who uses bone?"

" If I may," Sebastian cut in, stepping foward and looking at the arrow intently. Ciel froze, waiting for a reaction.

He thought he saw Sebastian's eyebrows go up a fraction and his posture tensed, but it disappeared as he straightened and smiled. " Let's get to the heart of this, shall we?"

Sebastian couldn't believe it.

It really was one of them. The huntresses. To think that one could be here now, and have penetrated the city.

The bone had an embellishment. One would've dismissed it as a mere scratch, but it was the Greek symbol, Delta. A triangular shape. The bone had a thrumming energy, humming through the room and ringing in his ears. It was magical, infused with protection. One shot, one kill. Inspector Kent must not have been able to make heads or tails out of it, but he knew.

And there was something else.

That something else turned out to be a newspaper tossed onto the table in front of him. The caption read: " Hunter's Strike: Friend or Foe?'

" The three victims of the " Hunter" all had links with previous cases untouched by the law, " Inspector Kent said quickly. " And incriminating evidence showing their guiltiness surfaces three to five days afterwards. " He appeared distinctly uncomfortable after uttering those words.

There was a short period of silence. Then: " So the Hunter is really undermining Scotland Yard's reputation?"

" Yes, and that is the real reason why the Queen wants us to work together." Kent continued. " By uniting to catch the murderer, ( Murderess, Sebastian automatically corrected) this riot will be subdued and there will need for rebellious actions.

" And your skin will be saved, " Ciel pointed out bluntly, dryly.

Sebastian frowned. They still did not know that it was of a Greek origin. If they found out, there would be tensions between the Greek and the English. This was a dispute to settle with supernatural power.

He nodded solemnly, a slight crocadilian smile forming his lips as he said: "Shall I have a word with you, master?"


End file.
